The Spicer Diaries
by PhantomZebra
Summary: Jack Spicer's fed up with losing showdowns, so he comes up with a few ways to win, while surviving high school at the same time! Mild JackxKimiko in lter chapters.
1. Meet The Jackwolf

Spicer Diaries

Hey…The Zebra here, if anyone likes this then review…I might continue it if people review. Or not.

I DON'T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN OR JACK SPICER. If I did, wouldn't you be bowing to me instead of surfing the web? But I do own the Cap of Counteraction…And the Jackwolf.

Set somewhere in Season 2. Vote Spicer Ruler of the Universe!

Jack Spicer was standing over his worktable in the basement, welding together a few bits of metal on one of his Jackbots. There was a knock on the basement door.

"Jack, you're about to miss the bus." His mother called. Jack grumbled slightly and dashed up the steps, taking a few bites of his pancakes and then sprinting out the door. He was just in time to see the bus drive off. He sighed disappointedly as the propellers of his helibot shot out from his backpack and rocketed him into the air. He flew to school that day, again.

Jack landed outside the school, running up to his locker and grabbing his stuff just before the bell rang. He made it safely to Science, but was caught sketching designs for robots in class.

"Detention again, Mr. Spicer." The Science teacher sighed as she handed him a detention slip. Over the course of the day, Jack got 3 detentions. Not that he actually served them and not that anyone cared, but still. He got back to his house and plodded own into the basement, opening his history book and scratching something in it. Wuya floated over.

"Jack, a new Shen Gong Wu has been revealed!" She hissed.

"Can we do this later? I'm studying." Jack growled, swatting at her.

"We must get to the Shen Gong Wu before the Xiaolin Dragons find it!" Wuya screeched menacingly. Jack was so startled that he toppled off the chair he was sitting on, rubbing his head.

"Okay, okay! See, this is why I'm failing English." Jack growled, springing into the air with the help of his helibot.

Jack and Wuya were currently hovering over an enormous canyon.

"The Shen Gong Wu is down there. I sense it." Wuya told the evil boy genius. Jack gazed down into the dark abyss.

"Uh…Maybe I'll just let you handle this one, okay?" He asked nervously.

"Get down there and retrieve that Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya hissed. Jack rolled his eyes and jetted down to the bottom of the gorge nervously.

"What am I looking for?" He called up to the Heylin witch.

"The Cap of Counteraction. It gives you the ability to dodge any attack made on you." Wuya said. Jack found it suspicious that she stayed up above the darkness of the gorge, yet he had to go in. But he searched through a huge pile of rocks until he found a big stone helmet sort of thing. Jack hovered back up near Wuya when he was caught around the torso by a rope, which pinned his arms to him and forced him to drop the Shen Gong Wu.

"No!" Wuya snarled when it fell. Jack managed to free himself from the lasso (Because he has awesome skills) and heliboted (is that a word?) down towards the Cap of Counteraction. He grabbed it at the same time as Omi, the Xiaolin Dragon of Water.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!" Omi said before Jack could react. Jack nodded. "Our Mantis Flip coin against your Jetbootsu. The first to get to the other side of the gorge is the winner." Omi declared. Jack nodded again, thinking to himself why it couldn't be Heylin showdown instead of Xiaolin showdown. He noted to try challenging someone to a Heylin showdown and see what happened.

"Gong li tanpai! (A/N-Is that right?)" Omi and Jack cried in unison as the funky background changed. The gorge was just a sort of long hallway now, but was covered in rough rocks. Omi immediately used the Mantis Flip coin, leaping through the gorge. Jack suddenly realized that the Jetbootsu were of no use since he already had his helibot to enable him to fly. With a grumble he shot off, following the monk.

"I simply cannot believe you lost the Cap of Counteraction and the Jetbootsu!" Wuya said angrily, fuming at Jack.

"It wasn't my fault! I got a useless Shen Gong Wu." Jack growled in response, trying to work on his latest robot, which was nearly finished.

"You should have won that showdown!" Wuya said, still furious. She sped off somewhere. Jack stuck his tongue out at her as she left, then went back to tightening a few screws on the robot.

"Once this is finished I'll never lose another Shen Gong Wu again…" He muttered to himself, snickering. When Wuya went looking she found Jack sitting lazily on his bed, tossing a spare robot head into the air and catching it like a baseball.

"What are you lollygagging around for? You should be focusing on the hunt for the Shen Gong Wu, or your robots, or at least the homework you did not finish!" Wuya said furiously.

"Relax. It's all taken care of." Jack sighed.

"You should be gathering your chi!" Wuya protested.

"I have no chi. Future rulers of the world don't need chi." Jack said, even though he still wasn't exactly sure what chi was. "All I need is my latest invention." Jack said with a grin.

"And what is that?" Wuya asked, crossing her tentacle-like arms. Suddenly out from Jack's closet emerged an enormous metal creature. Its eyes were made from two flaming red lights, and it was made completely of overlapping sheets of metal. It was in the form of an enormous wolf, with huge iron fangs and claws, and a lashing tail. It had a bristling mane of bright red fur along its back and black markings under its eyes just like Jack had. The creature gave a metallic roar and stood beside Jack's bed, guarding him and breathing a jet of steam from its nostrils.

"Wuya, meet the Jackwolf." Jack said triumphantly, patting the robot on its metal head and then leaning back again, tossing the robot head into the air. A wicked grin spread across Wuya's face.

"You have done well, Jack." She commented, gazing at the enormous Jackwolf, which was about as tall as Jack at its shoulder, and about 8 feet long from nose to tail tip. Steam hissed out of the beast from nearly all its joints every minute or so.

"Yeah, he's even programmed to scratch his ear like dogs do, and howl at the moon." Jack said cockily.

"Jack, with this creature we will never lose a Shen Gong Wu again!" Wuya cried, cackling in all her evil revelry. Jack just smirked slightly and went back to his game of tossing the robot head into the air, occasionally scratching the Jackwolf behind the ears.


	2. Fetch!

The Spicer Diaries

Chapter 2-Fetch!

Okay, I own nothing but the Jackwolf and the Jade Long in this. I technically down OWN Nick the Bully, since he's a real humanoid creature…So mooses on your soul.

"Jack, a new Shen Gong Wu has been revealed!" Wuya hissed, floating through the wall of Jack's basement.

"What is it now?" Jack groaned, attempting to NOT fail his English homework for once.

"The Jade Long. It is a dragon encased in jade, which will shower dragonfire over the user's foes." Wuya hissed. "With such a powerful Shen Gong Wu, we could-"

"Take over the world!" Cried Jack happily.

"Um…Defeat the Xiaolin warriors." Wuya corrected. Jack looked quite ticked off, but nonetheless hopped into his transport robot thingerjang.

"Oh. Almost forgot the secret weapon." Jack said, and whistled shortly. The enormous Jackwolf bounded across the lawn and leapt into the transport, nearly crushing everyone's favorite evil boy genius.

"Are you sure it will fit?" Wuya said dryly. Jack nodded and closed the top on the transport. When the huge robot fit inside, he stuck his tongue out at the floating Heylin witch.

"See? Of course he fits." He scoffed, starting up the engine and shooting away.

XXX

Omi and the other Xiaolin warriors were searching the banks of a river for the Shen Gong Wu.

"It's lost as a cowdog what ain't got a nose." Clay sighed after they had looked for quite some while.

"Clay, is this the dog of which you speak?" Omi asked, pointing to an enormous canine running down the bank. Steam hissed from the creature's nostrils, and its eyes blazed red. It opened its steely jaws and let out a bone-chilling howl.

"Ahh! I do believe that the Shen Gong Wu is in the canine's possession, my friends!" Omi cried.

"I think you mean it's gone to the dogs, Omi." Kimiko corrected.

"Ah yes. That is what I said, right?" Omi wondered. Suddenly there was a familiar buzzing and the Xiaolin warriors gazed at the other end of the river bank to see Jack Spicer land beside the huge beast, the propellers of his helibot retracting into his backpack.

"Hey look, it's the Xiaolin losers." Jack called.

"Jack Spicer, we shall punch your behind!" Omi cried.

"I think he means we'll kick your butt." Raimundo sighed, crossing his arms.

"Ah yes. I am quite bad." Omi stated. No one bothered to correct him at this point.

"Nice pooch, Jack." Clay said, looking at the giant robot again.

"Yeah, isn't he cute? Jackwolf, attack!" Jack cried. The wolf leapt at the Xiaolin warriors, parting its jaws and snarling. There was a short snapping and growling, and the Xiaolin monks found themselves up a large tree. The Jackwolf was pacing around the trunk, leaping up and tying to catch them.

"Ah yes. Like any dog, this large canine cannot climb trees." Omi said quite proudly. Jack muttered under his breath.

"Jackwolf, fetch. Shen Gong Wu." Jack said. The Jackwolf pricked up its ears and held its nose up in the air for a matter of seconds, then raced down to the bank of the river and began to dig.

"This canine senses Shen Gong Wu?" Omi cried.

"Why I'll be a blind bullfrog in a hawk's nest." Clay remarked. Raimundo, who isn't afraid of dogs, leapt down from the tree and raced to where the Jackwolf was digging. The creature uncovered a glowing Jade-encrusted Chinese dragon statue. Rai grabbed it just when Jack did.

"Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!" Jack cried. He gazed around and spotted a bird's nest in one of the trees. "First one to get a straw from that nest wins." He declared. Rai nodded.

"Our Cap of Counteraction against your Third Arm Sash."Jack declared. Rai agreed to this.

"Let's go, Xiaolin showdown!" They cried. And the world around them began to shift. The tree and the bird's nest were on a little island in the river, and Rai and Jack were on separate ones.

"Gong yi tam pai!" (A/N-Will someone tell me what the crap that means?) Said Rai and Jack. Both attempted to find a way across the water. When that didn't work Jack decided to actually use his brain, and his Shen Gong Wu.

"Third Arm Sash!" He said with a smirk. The sash shot out, grabbing a straw from the bird's nest.

"That was over quicker than a race against a ranch horse and a rattlesnake." Clay sighed, shaking his head. Jack was too absorbed in doing some odd, creepyvictory dance to notice the Jackwolf standing over him and snorting.

"I won I won I won I won- Oh." He said, slightly startled at the sudden appearance of his robot. The Jackwolf growled slightly. "Uh…What do you want?" Jack asked, slightly nervous that there was an enormous robot equipped with Artificial Intelligence growling at him. The Jackwolf barked sharply, causing Jack to let out a high-pitched scream and dash off. The wolf stalked after him.

"What is wrong with Jack Spicer's canine?" Omi mused.

XXX

"Wuya, I don't think it likes me!" Jack cried unhappily as he watched the Jackwolf from his hiding place atop his dresser.

"Smart dog." Wuya muttered as she floated about.

"What do you do to make a dog like you?" Jack demanded.

"I do not meddle with dogs." Wuya told him, floating out of the room.

"Uhh…Nice doggie?" Jack squeaked. The robot growled at him, bristling the sharp metal spikes that made up the mane on its back. Jack decided that he should quickly find some way to appease the robot, since it looked much more dangerous now than it had been when he was building it. For when he was building it, it hadn't been trying to eat him. Jack searched through the top drawer of his dresser, where he kept his Shen Gong Wu. Hey, where else would you keep magical items of power? He found the Monkey Staff and picked it up.

"Uhh…Jackwolf, fetch. Money Staff!" Jack cried, tossing the Shen Gong Wu out the door. The robot leapt out and caught the staff in midair, bounding back and, much to Jack's surprise, wagging its tail. The Jackwolf set the staff down and barked sharply, pricking up its ears. Jack found this reaction very interesting. He picked the staff up again and tossed it. The robot raced after it, snatched it, and brought it back.

"Oh I get it. You want to play fetch?" Jack said, slightly confused since he hadn't programmed that. He shrugged, thinking of how he hadn't programmed Robo-Jack to betray him, either.

XXX

"Jack, you're about to be late for school again." Jack's mother called from upstairs.

"Sheesh, can't you people leave me alone for one flippin…Fine." Jack grumbled, tossing aside the screwdriver and stomping up the steps. He grabbed his backpack and dashed out. He actually managed to make the bus. He sighed and slumped into a seat, skimming through the chapter of _Oliver Twist _which they had to read for homework.

"Homework, Shen gong Wu, world domination, evil robots that try to kill me…" Jack sighed, thinking of how much easier everything was before his father sent him that puzzle box. He was cut off from his thoughts when something caught the back of his trenchcoat and jammed him into the back of the seat. Jack glanced around. It was Nick, the biggest and most crueland terrible bully in the high school. He was, unlike Jack who was a Freshman, a Junior.

"Hey Spicer." He spat, still tugging Jack's trenchcoat. "What's with that dog outside you house?"

"Uhh…Th-that's um…That's…" Jack stuttered, shaking like a leaf.

"Did your parents find it at the pound like they did you?" Nick growled. Jack began to seriously wonder why he didn't just blast this guy with the Eye of Dashi or something. _Oh yeah, now I remember! _Jack thought. _I'd go to prison! I'll just have to do something about him after I rule the world, I guess._

"So did you do my homework for me, Spicer?" Nick demanded, shoving Jack against the front of the bus seat.

"Wait, since when do I-"

"Since this!" Nick cried, cutting Jack off with a punch to the face.

XXX

Jack spent some while in the nurse's office when he got to school.

"I don't see anything broken. You just have a pretty bad black eye, and a cut." The nurse said with a shrug. Jack moaned in reply. "You should be fine soon. But I suggest not getting into any fights." The nurse said.

"…Shen Gong Wu…world…domination…" Jack managed to mumble, spitting blood.

"Well I think you can worry about that after you're healed." The nurse said dryly, wondering why this kid was so obsessed with world domination. Jack groaned again and banged his head on the fluffy pillowit was laying on, falling fast asleep.

A/N-Yeah, oh how I hate Nick…He's a real person y'know…And he's actually more evil than Jack by my standards…REVIEW! Please? Pretty please with macaroni and cheese on top? WHADDYA MEAN YOU'RE LACTOSE INTOLERANT? Just review anyways! Flames will be handled calmly, and I shall take the notes in them into consideration.


	3. Wounded

The Spicer Diaries

Chapter 3-Wounded

…Doncha just hate Coke? Oh…Well I don't…I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, and if I did then the monks would be caged and Jack Spicer would obtain world domination. I do own the Jackwolf…And the Silver Gauntlets.

Jack Spicer trudged home rather unhappily, limping a bit. Wuya was already at the door, floating impatiently.

"There you are! You fool; you should be honing your skills with the Shen Gong Wu!" She hissed, bickering at him until he got to the basement. Jack promptly sat down and opened his History textbook.

"Why are you not working on your robots?" Wuya demanded, slightly confused at his strange behavior of opening books. Jack managed to grumble something inaudible.

"Is there something you are not telling me?" Wuya growled. Jack glanced over at her and grinned to reveal that he was missing two teeth.

"Oh." Wuya stated, floating off a ways. Jack grunted a bit and turned back to his book. Just when he didn't need it the huge Jackwolf bounded over and dropped the Monkey Staff at Jack's feet, sitting and wagging its tail patiently. Jack halfheartedly threw it a foot or so. The robot decided that it was pointless to fetch an object so close, and it padded away angrily, growling to itself.

XXX

Later that night Jack's parents threw another of those wild parties that Jack hates so much. They didn't seem to realize that Jack was laying on the sofa in the basement while his Jackbots attempted to fix his black eye and dozens of bruises. Jack wasn't very happy that it hadn't been working so far.

"Can't you do anything right?" He cried at the Jackbot closest to him. The robot hung its head.

"Very sorry Sir." It said blankly, still hanging its head and looking miserable.

"Stupid emotion chips…" Jack sighed. Wuya floated over.

"What is going on up there?" She said, glaring up at the ceiling.

"…Wild party." Jack managed to growl. He picked up a scrap of metal on the floor and tossed it at the ceiling in hopes of quieting the intruders down. The scrap of metal fell back down and hit Jack squarely on the head, causing him to give a sharp yelp.

"Very clever." Wuya said dryly, as Jack got up and stomped up the steps. He opened the basement door quickly.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, then closed the door as fast as possible and put his back to it, looking frightened out of his wits. Not soon after someone attempted to open the basement door, with such force that Jack had to get his robots to hold it shut. He limped back over to the sofa and sat down gloomily, wondering when the next Shen Gong Wu would activate.

XXX

"Jack, a new Shen Gong Wu has been activated!" Wuya cried, waking Jack from his nap on the sofa.

"Alright, alright!" Jack cried, startled by the sudden yelling of the Heylin witch. He very soon fell back asleep again.

"Jack!" Wuya snarled. Jack lifted his head for a moment.

"Give me a minute…" He muttered sleepily.

"Fool! We must capture the Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya said, floating through Jack's head. The evil boy genius shuddered slightly and turned around to face Wuya.

"Never do that again!" He warned. "And have you _noticed_ that my face is covered in big black spots?"

"I thought it was merely more makeup." Wuya said dryly.

"No, I um…I got in a fight and uh…I totally won. Of…Of course. But I still got…hurt." Jack stammered, trying to make it look like he won.

"Of_ course_ you did." Wuya said, obviously not believing him.

"So I can't really go hunt for Shen Gong Wu like this." Jack said, gasping as a Jackbot accidentally brushed one of his bruises.

"You are pathetic! I have had wounds far worse than this!" Wuya said furiously.

"Relax, woman! What's the Wu?" Jack sighed.

"The Silver Gauntlets. The user of this Shen Gong Wu can be turned into solid silver." Wuya declared. Jack groaned, thinking of a way that he could retrieve the Shen Gong Wu.

"It is a most powerful Shen Gong Wu, Jack." Wuya prompted him impatiently. Jack gave a sharp whistle and the Jackwolf stepped out from the huge doghouse that it had basically forced Jack to make.

"Jackwolf, fetch Silver Gauntlets!" Jack said, pointing to the door. The Jackwolf pricked its ears up and stood for a moment, then bounded out, howling. It leapt into the middle of the wild party upstairs and Jack heard a series of shrieks.

"Oh great…" He moaned. "Mom's gonna kill me."

XXX

The Xiaolin monks were searching the forest, scouring it for the Shen Gong Wu.

"It's got to be here somewhere!" Rai cried, looking around.

"We'll find it." Kimiko sighed. Suddenly they heard a tree fall from the distance, then another, then another, and a loud howling sound.

"It is Jack Spicer's canine!" Omi exclaimed, quickly running up the nearest tree and watching. The robot sprang into the section of the forest they were searching. It sniffed, steam hissing from it's nostrils and from its half-closed mouth when it lifted its head up. The Jackwolf stalked over to a huge tree with a hole in the base of it. It stuck its head inside the hole and brought it back out, holding the Shen Gong Wu in its jaws. It began to dash off again, but Clay managed to catch it around the neck with his lasso.

"Come here, you!" The cowboy said, straining against the robot's force. Unfortunately for Clay, the rope broke and the Jackwolf could be heard running through the forest again.

"That's the second Shen Gong Wu we've lost because of that stupid dog!" Kimiko said, getting down from the tree and kicking the trunk.

"It's alright Kimiko. We'll get the next one." Clay assured her. But all the monks knew that he wasn't so sure.

XXX

"Your dog has done well, Jack." Wuya said, gazing at the Shen Gong Wu quite happily.

"He's a wolf, not a dog!" Jack corrected. "And his _name_ is Champ."

"You have named the stupid thing, now?" Wuya groaned.

"Hey, he has feelings too you know!" Jack cried, hugging the enormous creature around the neck.

"…Of course. Now put the Silver Gauntlets with the rest of the Shen Gong Wu. And do stop naming the robots." Wuya ordered.

"Oh…Okay. Ashley, will you put this with the other Shen Gong Wu?" Jack called as one of the Cheerbots passed by, saying 'Go, evil! Go!' The Cheerbot looked at him and nodded peppily. She took the Silver Gauntlets and stuffed them in the drawer where Jack kept the rest of the Shen Gong Wu.

'Thanks Ashley!" Jack called shyly, blushing slightly. He turned and saw Wuya glaring at him. Jack gave a slight smirk and shrugged.

"Well uh…no point in not using the names they already have, right?"


	4. Every Dog Has His day

The Spicer Diaries

Chapter 4-Every dog has his day

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, I doubt anyone would watch it because with me running it, it'd be stupid. I own nothing but the Jackwolf and the Feng-Ling Chime. There is slight JackXKim in this. Tis very brief, a fleeting moment.

"Jack, I sense a new Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya hissed, bright beams flying from her eyes. Jack winced, even though he was pretty much used to it by now.

"It is the Feng-Ling Chime, with the power to stun your foes when it is rung." Wuya declared.

"Alright, let's go…" Jack growled, stomping up the stairs. He opened the front door, when his mother stopped him.

"You are not leaving this house, young man." She declared, dragging Jack back inside.

"What?" Jack cried.

"I've had enough of your robot-things crashing our parties, and I cannot believe you would hide an _animal_ in my basement!" His mother scolded.

"But mom it's not an animal, it's-"

"I don't care. You're grounded." His mother stood in front of the now closed door, watching Jack storm off.

"But…We must retrieve the Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya told Jack.

"I'm grounded." Jack said with a helpless shrug.

"Then you shall send your dog to retrieve it." Wuya said.

"No, because mom's already angry enough about him." Jack declared, sitting on the sofa in the basement and resting his chin in his hands gloomily.

"But the Xiaolin warriors shall retrieve it!" Wuya cried furiously.

"I can't help it!" Jack said, turning around and tossing the Monkey Staff, which the Jackwolf had patiently brought to him. The robot didn't return this time. Suddenly, someone shouted.

"Jack, get up here!" His mother yelled angrily. Jack poked his head out of the door, to find the Jackwolf had jumped on his mother and was currently licking he face.

"Umm…Down, boy?" Jack squeaked slightly. The robot heard him, and leapt over. Jack's mother glowered.

"Get that dog out of this house!" She cried shrilly.

"But Champ's not even a dog!" Jack said, hugging the animal.

"It's a dog once you've named it…" Wuya growled, floating up behind Jack just out of his mother's sight.

"If that isn't a dog, what is it?" Jack's mother said irritably.

"A robot! It's made of **metal!"** Jack told her.

"Well metal or not, either get it out of here or get it out of my way." His mother said, turning back to whatever she was doing. Jack groaned and dragged the Jackwolf back down into the basement.

"I see you are having trouble with 'Champ'." Wuya said dryly.

"All I have to do is reprogram him to not be so much like a dog." Jack snapped. He opened the robot's mouth and flipped the off switch on the roof of its mouth, managing to not get his head bitten off. The red lights in the robot's eyes went out and it stood stock-still.

"…So much for the Shen Gong Wu." Wuya growled.

XXX

"Why didn't Jack come to get the Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo mused, holding the Feng-Ling Chime in his hand and gazing around.

"Well…Shouldn't we be happy about it?" Clay asked.

"Maybe something's wrong with him." Kimiko said, a hint of worry in her voice. Rai gave her a slightly angry look.

"So what?" He demanded.

"I was just thinking maybe something happened to him." Kimiko said quickly, attempting to hide her concern. She blushed slightly.

"At least we have the Shen Gong Wu." Omi said, interrupting.

"Right you are, partner." Clay said with a grin.

XXX

"The Xiaolin warriors have the Shen Gong Wu." Wuya declared darkly. "I sense it."

"Great." Jack said miserably, trying to find out what was wrong with the Jackwolf's data. "I can't find anything that's messed up."

"Perhaps you gave it to much intelligence." Wuya said. "It may turn on you."

"Champ won't turn on me!" Jack cried. "He's my best friend!"

"And your only." Wuya growled.

"…You don't have to remind me." Jack muttered venomously.

"I am trying to make you realize how much we need the Shen Gong Wu! Only with all of them can I regain physical form." Wuya said. She saw Jack raise an eyebrow and added, "And take over the world, of course."

"Relax. Once I finish this, the Shen Gong Wu are as good as ours." Jack declared, beaming.

"Finish it quickly." Wuya said, floating off.

XXX

"Hey Wuya, it's finished!" Jack cried happily, pointing at a large white sheet that was draped over something.

"You have reprogrammed it?" Wuya asked suspiciously.

"Even more. Now not only does Champ act a bit like a dog, but less than he used to, but he looks more like one!" Jack said, taking off the sheet. The metal on the robot had been cut and textured in such a way that the Jackwolf looked as if it had fur.

"What is that?" Wuya asked, pointing to a small ball of metal between the Jackwolf's front paws. Jack picked it up.

"It's a robot puppy. Isn't it cute?" He asked, hugging the robotic puppy.

"You are pathetic." Wuya said simply. Before she could elaborate on this subject, Jack heard his mother yell that he was about to miss the bus. He dashed upstairs and then outside, and again successfully made it onto the bus. He sat in the first empty seat he saw, and immediately found that he was still holding the robotic puppy. It cocked its head. Jack gave a high-pitched scream, which was hardly noticed in the extremely loud bus. The bus had already moved away from his house, and there was no way he could get the robot back.

"Ummm…" Jack glanced around. No one had seen him yet, and so he took off his backpack. Unzipping it, he carefully put the puppy inside among his books. "Please don't eat my homework…" He whispered, quickly zipping the backpack up again, but leaving it sitting next to him on the seat. He felt very stupid that he hadn't yet installed an off switch on the puppy. It was going to be a hard day at school.


End file.
